Thunder Punch X Venus
'Chapter One: Hello Mobius' (Thunder Punch once again in Mobius and is causing trouble in station square) Venus:*Seem to be unaware of anything going on outside of the maid cafe she was working at, right now cleaning since it was a day off for everyone that had worked. Everyone but her since it was her home*... *humming softly to herself before hearing her father*Oh! I'll go shopping! *she yelled up the stairs, going to her room to get shoes on before going to the door and opening it*Huh? Thunder Punch: *running from a crowed of angry pedestrians* Why is it every time that I come here I'm always chased! *jumps over a vendor's cart and a bunch of fruit fall causing the people to trip* Haha, see you guys later...*sees someone walk out in front of him* Move! I can't stop! *falls on top of the person* Venus:*Happen to be the person that didn't notice Thunder Punch, she Squeaked as she was fallen onto of, falling to the ground with him on top of her as she had her eyes close*... Thunder Punch: *wakes up* Ahh, sorry for that, I didn't see you there for a sec...*His face turns red and he pauses as he notices hes on top of Venus in an awkward position* V-Venus? Venus:*Open one eye before noticing it was Thunder Punch, her face was equally red*T-Thunder Punch!? Thunder Punch: H-Hey Venus...Uh, s-sorry...f-for the t-trip u-up.... Venus: I-It is okay... Thunder Punch: *snaps out of it* Let me help you up. *helps Venus on here feet* Hey Venus, I sorta got in trouble again with some nice people so do you mind If I just tag along with you? *blushes* Venus:'''Erm... sure, I was going to go out shopping for supplies. '''Thunder Punch: *smiles* Than I shall accompany madam *bending over and smiling* Venus:*blushes*y-You don't have to be so... F-Formal... Thunder Punch: *smiles* I want to...especially if its towards you. Now where are we going? Venus: *Blushing a little*W-We'll be going to a nearby supplies store, it is where I get what I need for cooking and stuff... Thunder Punch: *walking with Venus* Oh, *arms folded behind him* I'll help you cook then *smiling* I was little good at cooking when I was still with mom. Venus: I just need the stuff for cooking, I don't really need help with cooking, I've been doing all the cooking at my house for as long as I can remember, when I was allow to cook. Thunder Punch: *smiles* I bet what ever you make will taste great. Venus:*Blushes a little at the comment as she nodded, walking to the store.* (Fire Arm walks out with a bag of chips and rudely bubs into Venus) Thunder Punch: Bro! *growls at Fire Arm* apologies to Venus Fire Arm: Why are you here! *grabs T.P's hand* Were going Home Now! Thunder Punch: Why? Fire Arm: '''You cause way too much trouble here, plus I don't know what effects our dimensions will have if you stay here too long. Remember, your originally mobian. '''Venus: *Sniffles a little, rubbing her arms a little as she just stay quiet.*I'll... Be inside, Thunder Punch... *she whispered, slipping between the two to go into the store* Thunder Punch: Fire Arm, just let me stay for a little bit more...*looks at Venus* I promise I wont be trouble if I stay with her. Fire Arm:....Ok, but if there is trouble leave it! *walks away* Thunder Punch: Venus, wait up! ^follows her in the store* Venus:*She stops to the sound of Thunder Punch's voice, turning around to look to him.* Thunder Punch: *walks up to Venus and holds her hand* I'm staying with you for a while. Oh, and if you could *blushes* please keep me out of trouble Venus: *blushes, holding his hand*I-I'll try, Thunder Punch... 'Chapter 2: Trouble in The Store' (insider the store) Thunder Punch: '''*carrying grocery bags* Venus...is this enough? '''Venus:*she nodded*Yes, That is about as much as I could buy and carry. Thunder Punch: '''*struggling a bit* This is alot of stuff... '''Venus: *has a sweatdrop* Well, it takes a lot to cook cakes, cookies, muffins, Bread, teas, coffees and... other things. Thunder Punch: *a question mark appears above his head* Why you have to make...*remembers where she works and Face palm's himself* Never mind, stupid question. *Thunder Punch's rings start to glow and little sparks fly off into many directions, one hits a stack of tall cans and they fall* Venus! *pushes her out of the way and gets berried* Ouch! that hurt. *looks at his rings* this is strange? Venus:*Gasped as she goes to Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch! Thunder Punch: *gets up and looks at his rings which are now light blue* This has never happened before...*grabs Venus' shoulders* Are you ok? Did anything hit you? Venus:*she shook her head no*N-Nothing touch me, I'm okay... Thunder Punch: *gives a sigh of relief* Good, Im glad your ok *smiles and picks up her bags* Shall we Venus? Venus:*nods*Yea.. Thunder Punch: *can't stop staring at Venus* (In his mind: She's soo beautiful...I'll promise to protect her...even from me) Venus:*Stares at Thunder Punch, confuse*Thunder Punch? Thunder Punch: *snaps ot of it* Sorry Venus, *looks at his now bright red rings* Are you sure you want me around Venus? Venus:*Seem confuse at that question* Your not the only one who said that, Thunder Punch. Yellowtiger said that very question to me. I don't see the harm in why not. Thunder Punch: *smiles and grabs her hand* Thx Venus, you're really sweet and have a kind heart. Venus: *Blushes a little, but smiles as she holds his hand* I'm always happy to have someone with me, it's lonely when there isn't anyone... 'Chapter 3: More Ring Trouble ' (Outside the store) Thunder Punch: *looks in the sky while walking with Venus* Venus...I've never met your parents...It's none of my business but...sorry if I'm being rude. Venus: My... Only parent is my step Father, who run the cafe that I work at... I don't know my real parents... Thunder Punch: I'm sorry...I don't remember my real parents. All I know is that I'm originally mobian. I was raised by a fire hedgehog tribe. Venus:*smiles* I guess we both have the same issue, we don't know our own real parents. Thunder Punch: *smiles* Yea, but we both had people to watch over us and take care of us. *his rings turn light red again* This is getting on my nerves! My rings wont stop acting up. *sparks fly off into the street hitting a car and starts to drive off into their direction* Venus! *punches the car stopping it, but his rings break* Ouch! *his hands are bruised and bleeding* Venus:*stumbled a little, but goes back to Thunder Punch* A-Are you okay!? Y-Your hand! Thunder Punch: *holds his wrist* Yes, but my rings are broken *picks up her bags* Don't worry Venus, I'm ok. *shows a smile of concern* Lets get back to your place so I can..*feels a pain in his hand** Rrrr, lets go. Venus: When we get to my house, I'm going to check your hands. Thunder Punch: *walking with Venus* ok. But i may accidentally shock you...those gloves ack as regulators. I don't want to hurt you. Venus: I rather be shocked than have you bleeding. Thunder Punch: *smiles* ok! I'll let you tend to my hand when I get you home. Venus: *smiles as she nods*Right. 'Chapter 4: At Venus' Place' Thunder Punch: *arrives with Venus at her place* Is this your place Venus? *his gloves have turned red due to the blood* Venus: *nods* Yea, it's the maid cafe, go to the back. I'll get there in the minute, I'll tell father your here and I'll treat your wounds.* Thunder Punch: ok. I'ld be nice to meet your dad. *walks to the back* Venus:*goes upstairs with a smile, telling her father about what is going on before going downstairs to Thunder Punch* Thunder Punch: *outside waiting for Venus while looking at his shattered rings* I hope this isn't serious.... Venus:*Goes to Thunder Punch with bandages and alcohol wipes* Let me see your hands. Thunder Punch: Thank you Venus. Ouch! That stings. Venus: *Cleaning the cuts* It'll sting a lot... So many cuts... *she mutter, cleaning the wounds before bandging his hands after cleaning them* Thunder Punch: *looks at his hands and his broken rings* My rings haven't broken since...*starts to remember the day he met Sara* when I was still...weak. *looks at the ground with guilt and regret* I promised myself I would be strong and now my rings are once again broken. What good am I to anyone if I'm a hazard! *sparks fly and shock Venus a little bit* Venus! Sorry!! Venus:*she gave a small smile* No need to worry Thunder Punch, just don't let your negative emotions get to you. Being strong doesn't mean in strength, if you ask me I'm strong. Not in power or strength, but in emotions. Thunder Punch: *smiles* You really are sweet Venus. What would I do without you? Your right, I shouldn't be so negative. Ouch! I can fight a mutant army but not alcohol? This is madness! *complains like a child while his hands are being treated* Venus:*Giggles sweetly, treating his hands* That just means stuff have gotten into the wounds. *seem cocern as she also started to pick stuff out of his hand* That would be bad if I missed those... Thunder Punch: it's probably my rings. They got shattered into tiny pieces. I have to get these fixed or new ones to add on. My electric powers aren't natural so I need a buffer. But my emotions can send them crazy...*blushes* Because I care for you a lot my rings went into overload and shattered. Venus:*she smiles sweetly* You should have something like Daemondan's gloves, Daemondan can't control his electric powers and yet he got these gloves speical made to help him hold the electric power even due how it react to his emotions. *finishes picking out things of his hands before cleaning them once more* Thunder Punch: I'll think about it? When I was little I had gloves like that but they we're burned when I used to play with the fire hedgehog kids. *smiles and laughs* I remember that I wanted to fit in so badly that I made myself look like a hedgehog. *smiles* maybe I'll show you that looks one day! Hey, Venus are you almost done with my hands? Venus: Yea, I just need to bandage them. *Starts bandging them* There. Thunder Punch: Thanks Venus. *moves his hand* There we go, now let me help you cook. I can't just have you helping me without me paying you back. *smiles* Venus: If that is what you want to do, then let us cook, Thunder Punch. Thunder Punch: *walks inside with Venus* So you actually live in the cafe if I'm not mistaken? Venus:*she nodded* Thunder Punch: *looks around and smiles* Its better than living in the forset like me. Venus: *She smiles sweetly* Well, living in a forest gives you a nice view of nature. We, as people, then to forget how lovely nature is and how much it help us. Thunder Punch: *smiles* if you put it that way. I've noticed that your very optimistic. *arms over his head as he blushes* That's what I like about you. * they enter the kithchin* Category:Romantic Category:Sovash100 stuff Category:BaineTheHedgehog's Characters